Minecraft: Hero's Rising
by RobotoDomo
Summary: I am who I am. I seem to have no purpose in this world but to exist. I could just die right now, and no one, and nothing will care. The world would be the same. I have no history, and I have no past. I am just here, barely existing. But I do have something to cling on - this strange book. And it depicts my fate.
1. Chapter One - New Begginings

_Chapter One_

* * *

It all started when I spawned. I was lying with my back against the sand, and the smell of the sea hung in the air. I stared blankly at the light blue sky, and watched as the clouds hovered above me. It seemed that I was just there for hours, taking in all of nature's delights and listening to the waves as they crashed against the sandy shore... and that's when it hit me. I spawned. And now I'm here. I exist. But... I _just _exist. I don't remember anything - actually, I have no memories. I'm nothing. I just appeared, and I have no story.

I jerked my body upward to a sitting position, and watched as the sand trickled off my body. All of a sudden, the wind blew and took all of the remaining dirt off of me. I felt my hair raising and brushing against my forehead. It tickled me, I'd say. But you know what, this isn't really what I should be doing. In fact, there is really nothing to do. I have no responsibilities, nothing to care about. Then my stomach churned, and it told me otherwise.

"Right. So I _do _have a responsibility. It's to myself."

I picked myself off the ground and shook the excess dirt clinging unto me. It seems like there wasn't much, so I carried on.

The ground made a crunching sound every time I took a step. Figures; I'm on sand. After a while, I noticed the sound to be leaner and louder and _crunchier_, if that made any sense. Looking down, I saw that I was now stepping on grass. Funny how the beach quickly faded into a new environment. Now, I found myself standing in the plains, and just a few yards away from me was a not so dense forest. My stomach grumbled again, and I know what I was supposed to do.

"I guess that is where I would be headed." I mumbled to myself. "There's bound to be food there."

And so, step by step, I came closer to my personal fulfillment. As I walked, I started questioning my existence. Besides my self responsibility... what am I supposed to do?

All of a sudden, I hear a rattling sound coming from the bushes nearby. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Pkshhh_. There it is again.

Nevertheless, my mind raced on. _What is my purpose?_

Then, a greenish jelly-like creature crawled out of the tall grass. It had a saddened face plastered unto it, but it's eyes told a different story. They were hollow, and seemed to be full of anguish. I took a fighting stance and raised my hands.

_Maybe... this is what I'm supposed to do._

The creature inched closer, and I clenched my fists.

_Am I alone? And... what does being alone truly mean?_

The creature lunged at me, but I managed to shove it away with my arms.

_...But it's strange. I am a nobody with no history, yet there's this something I can't get off my mind._

The creature regained composure, but this time, it didn't attack. It mashed it's forehead to make it seem like it's angry, and it started emitting little puffs of white smoke.

_It's a name. My name..._

It made the rattling sound again, but this time, it happened consecutively, and was obviously louder.

_...My name is... it's..._

The creature looked bloated, and it's smoke was now curling all around it.

_...It's...!_

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and I was thrust backwards. All I could see before me was light. I felt pain, and it crept from my fingers up to my shoulders. It felt like I was burning slowly. I was paralyzed; I couldn't move, yet I was still gliding through air. My vision was fading, and perhaps my existence, too. But right before I passed out, it seems like a nerve just ticked in my head.

_Steve._


	2. Chapter Two - Respawn

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Just when I thought my life was over, a wave washed over me. No, that wasn't a metaphor. As in there _really _was a wave that washed over my whole body. I sat up in a jolt, my heart pounding against my chest. What the crud was that all about?

I checked my surroundings and found myself in the same spot I was in not too long ago - the sandy beach overlooking the grassy plains. How did I wind up here again? The last thing I remember, a green dude exploded and sent me flying backwards. I'm supposed to be _dead_.

This place is really odd. Even without memories, I know for a fact that when a person _dies_, they don't spawn back to life. They are supposed to be dead, and stay dead.

_Whatever,_ I thought. _I shouldn't bother thinking too much about these trivial things._

Now it's time to get back to what I was supposed to do... it was to eat, right?

I wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, I feel perfectly fine, unlike earlier today. My stay here is getting weirder and weirder...

A second inspection of the place is at hand. I really had nothing to do but wait out until my hunger goes up. Yeah. That would be my new daily routine. (As if I had one before.)

My eyes circled the place. Nothing seemed so _suspicioso_ to me. Everything looked the same way as before. The same silky smooth sand resting on the same silky smooth place. And the same beach spread right behind me. Although, I've got to say it glinted more than usual. Figures; the sun is going down, and in a few moments I would be experiencing sunset. That's probably something to look forward to.

My eyes made another trip around the place, and finally, I noticed something different. There was a book. A _book._ I don't even know why I know the term book. It seems like it was already "programmed" into my brain, or something. Anyways, the book didn't seem special or anything. It was brown. It has a gold plating, and there was a title etched on the cover. I didn't know why, but it made me curious. I wanted to read the title. I know there was something on it. Something important. I feel like... like it was calling me, trying to draw me closer.

I gave in anyway.

I stood up and walked my way towards it. It sat atop a stone in this little "cave", if you can call it one. (It was really small, maybe around 2 square meters wide, and about a meter tall).

It seemed so magical to me. Like, like it was destiny, for me and this strange little book to meet up. I reluctantly reached for it, but you know, I eventually did, being the happy-go-lucky guy I was. I held it in my hands, and the title plate glinted in the slowly sinking sun. Yes. I know I suck at describing the events, but just bear with it.

The title looked like it was sewn, but it didn't matter. The_ sew writing_ was amazing. It read in nine simple letters:

**Minecraft**

_by Notch_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I did a little thing for this chapter. It wasn't intended at first, but I think it suits pretty well. Care to check it out?

It's on Youtube - watch?v=OHsLKQhX8M8


End file.
